It Started in the Lobby
by Bella1093
Summary: Cameron and Chase break up, while Cameron embarks on a slow and painful journey in her personal life. But it isn't Chase who is there through it all. But who? R&R Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, people. Ok, so this is my first story ...ever. So PLEASE be kind. But constuctive critizm is always welcome.

I dont own House...maybe i can get him for chistmas..hey, i can dream.

so enjoy reading ...here goes nothing...

It Started in the Lobby

Ch. 1

House sat in his chair at his desk. The Who is blaring off his ipod speakers while he rests his feet upon his desk. He looked more…rugged than usual. There were dark circles under his eyes, along with them being blood shot,making his normally striking blue eyes less intense. Of course, he would just blame it on the lack of sleep and his bestest buddy vicodin. His shirt was more wrinkled than usual and his hair was messier. Over all he looked like crap. That's of course according to Wilson. It could have something to do with the current happenings, but of course he would deny it.

House couldn't believe it. He fired them. He fired them all. Every single one of the candidates. Except Foreman. Cuddy would just clinic duty his ass and hire him back if he even tried. House just couldn't take it. They were all idiots. Well, they were in his mind anyway. He can run the department without them beckering with each other and kissing his ass. He just couldn't hand people anymore. Besides, House soon realized they were all just replacements for his old team. Especially number thirteen. She was nothing, but a cheap imitation of Cameron. Cameron. God, she tortures him. Her little smirks and that blonde hookerish hair. Before House could continue is train of thought Cuddy came barging in.

"House!" Cuddy's face was in her usual angry/annoyed formation when she had these conversations.

"What did I do now," House asked annoyance clearly written on his face, he did not have the energy or enough vicodin to deal with this right now,"I haven't insulted any patients, I did 3 hours of clinic duty and I just finished with another case! What could you possibly want?!?"

Cuddy sighed and looked almost... sympathetic? Cuddy never looked at him like that unless he was either detoxing or "dying".

_**Oh** God, _he thought, _what happened?_

"You might want to go down to the lobby." And with that she left his office, the click of her heels sounding in the hall.

Confused House thought he might as well see what was going on. It was more for curiosity than anything. He had no idea what could be happening. It was the end of the day and everyone has gone home by now to their perfect little lives in their perfect little homes. His curiosity was soon satisfied. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator he heard yelling.

"What do you want from me Allison?!" House immidately saw a screaming Chase with a flushed face and his magnificent hair all tousled about.

"Chase, don't do this here," Cameron asked quietly. She was looking Chase directly in the eye her face was almost pleading.

"No! I'm going to ask it here and now! And since when did you go back to formalities ?What happened to calling me Robert?" Chase was so angry now he looked as if he didn't know what to do with himself. _That's not new_, House thought.

"Fine_ Robert,_" Cameron said her face so cold and void of emotion it could scare any man out of his wits.Even House was a little frightened. "Let's talk. Right here. In front of the **entire **hospital."

This didn't seem to faze Chase. He was never good at taking a hint anyway. He just persisted to glare at her and anticipate an answer.

House just stood in a corner watching the whole exchange. He had no idea what was going on, but he sure as hell was going to stick around and find out. Maybe….maybe he had a chance. Maybe Cameron would come back to him. House quickly shook such an irrational thought as he heard them continue.

"I proposed and you said no," Chase said, clearly still angry.

"Well, if I said yes we wouldn't be having this conversation." Cameron quickly responded and reinforced her response by crossing her arms and clenching.

_Wow, _House thought_, I'm rubbing off on her. Oh come on Cameron not with the clenching._

"Why? Why would you say no? Is it because of _him_," he spit out the last word like a curse.His face went into an unflattering scowl and his hands clenched into fists. Cameron has enver seen him this tense before. It scared her.

"Who are you talking about Chase?" Cameron was genuinely confused.

"Oh you know who! House! It's always been House! You've been in love with him from the second you met him! I'm just a replacement. The truth is you're just like him! You used me to ignore your bitterness and loneliness! When I try to talk about emotions you push me aside like an unwanted toy! What do I have to do Allison? How can I make you love me?" Chase was now in a state of desperation. He held Cameron firmly on the shoulders and was shocked at her expression as he gazed at her with hopeful eyes and she returned his gaze with an empty glare. It was cold, unmoving, it was the exact look that House would have had. His hope was shattered. He would never have her. She belonged to House. Nothing could ever change that.

"You can't"

Those were her words as she walked out of the hospital to her car, to her home and a large glass of wine. _If only I had vicodin and a piano,_ she thought to herself. The trace of a smirk graced her lips as she got in the car.

So there you have it. Good? Bad? let me know if i should continue or go with a new idea thanks

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Thank you soooooooo much for your reviews. I'm only 14 and this whole writting thing is new to me though I have read fanfiction for a while and your support is very appreciated

again...dont own...damn

enjoy!

bella

* * *

Ch 2.

It was tense for the next few days for the entire hospital. Apparently Chase moved out of Cameron's and the barely spared a glance at each other. No one understood it . Who wouldn't want to marry Dr. Rober Chaser? What was wrong with Cameron?

Cameron heard them whisper as she walked down the halls. She felt like the kid in high school with the neck brace. She delt with it though. She just held her head high and kept walking. Maybe Chase was right. Maybe she did still love House. She figured she still was anyway. She had to nearly cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming House's name whenever they were at it. She stopped when she came to a door that read "Dr. Gregory House, MD" _What the hell,_ she thought_, how did i get here_? She hated that whenever she let her mind wander it always ended up at House. He was there in her mind all the time, in her subconscience, little by little making her more like him.

_Oh screw it_, she thought. She took a deep breath and walked in. He wasn't there. Of course. Cameron just took a moment and inhaled deeply. Oh, how she missed that smell. Missed this office. Missed that white board. That coffee. Him. She wandered around and noticed his computer pulled up to his mail. 365 messages. Nice, House. Before her body could register what she was doing she sat down and started going through his mai...Old habbits die hard.

Meanwhile House was in the cafeteria ordering his ruben on rye with no pickles and paid for it with Wilsons money he stole from his wallet when he wasn't looking. That's when said person closed in on House as he tried to make a feeble limp towards freedom. Damn leg.

"House. Did you hear about Chase and Cameron?" Wilson asked knowing the answer already. They continued walking to his office.

"Did you hear about me and your ex-wife?" House asked shoving his sandwhich into his mouth,

"No, must've missed it" Wilson said rolling his eyes, then he became serious. _Not good,_ House thought, _must. make. escape._

Wilson continued,"Don't you think this is your chance to help her house? You can have happiness and you don't even care. Don't you see she's become just like you?"

House sighed and stopped walking. Then he looked up at Wilson. Wilson saw something he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Don't you think for one second I know that? 'Cuz i know Wilson! I know I made her what she is! I know that it's because of me she's like that! That's why I have to stay away! If I condemned her to be like that, I sure as hell can't save her!"

Wilson watched his friend walk away in awe. He loves her.He say that for just anyway. House loves Cameron. They needed each other. Never in his life had Wilson seen two people change each other more than these two. They were becoming one person, one idenity. Each day he saw more of Cameron in House and more House in Cameron. They would save each other. Everything would be ok in the end. Never perfect, but ok. Wilson smiled and walked back to his office.

House didn't need this right now. He needed scotch and vicodin. He most certainly didn't need the scene he walked into either. There she was. Allison Cameron in all her glory. She was sitting there with a small smile on her lips sorting his mail and drinking out of his red coffee mug. Just right clicking and deleting his mail. She must have sensed his presence because her head snapped towards him so fast he thought it would fall off. Her blue-gray eyes went wide when she saw him standing there smirking at her. He couldn't help but notices how much like an angel she looked. The light hitting her hair making her look as if she was encased by a golden glow. He quickly regained composure and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well,well Dr. Cameron this isn't the first time I have "caught" you," House said reffering to the time she caught her and Chase in the janitor's closet.

"Well it was either this or clinic," she responded knowing she'd get some kind of remark back. Insetead he motioned for her to get up out of his chair which she obeyed. She always obeyed when it came to him. He always made her feel so small and safe at the same time. Which was utterly insane consider House was probably the most dangerous person on the planet. One wrong look and he will cane you while verbably abusing you.

"Well, I, uh, better get going," Cameron didn't know what to do so she was doing what she knew how to do, run._ I am becoming House aren't I_, she thought, _and Foreman was the wrong person to be afraid._

"Have you eaten yet?" A simple question she should have been able to answer, but she couldn't. Not when it was coming from House. \

"Uh, no I haven't the ER's been kinda busy..." She was looking everywhere she could. Chair, desk, carpet._ Damn it, running out of places to look at. _

She had no choice but to look at him. When she looked up she nearly fainted. He was gazing at her intesnsely with those amazing eyes. Oh, if only he knew what he did to her. Well, knowing House he already knew.

"You want some?" He was offering? Hold up, this isn't right. She couldn't believe what was happening. To any other person it would have been a simple conversation. This isn't just anyone this was House and Cameron.

"I would love to, House, but I really need to get back to the ER. How about lunch tomorrow?" Maybe she was asking to much, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Well, not this time at least.

"Sure, be here at one. Gerneral Hospital starts at one-thirty . We can, uh bring it back here. " He was acting like he did when he asked her to the monster trucks.Maybe there is hope. Just when they both gave up.

House pulled out his ipod and put the earphones in his ear. He closed his eyes before her could see the huge smile spread across Cameron's face.

That night Cameron went home with a smile and a promise. Maybe Chistmas won't be so lonely this year.

* * *

so there it is chapter two!

Thank you everyone! Like I said I'm new and the support is so great:)

i promise to write more if you have any ideas let me know!

bella


	3. Chapter 4

Ok so here's the REAL chapter 3. sorry about the little AN i just get OCD about things like that.

so heres the long awaited "lunch date" :) Im not going to reall be showing much of Foreman or Cuddy. This is mostly Cameron and House centric with a side of Wilson.

enjoy!

Bella

* * *

Cameron walked into PPTH with a brilliant smile on her face on Thursday morning. It was snowing, which would bother most people, but Allison loves the snow. It brought back memories of her brother. They used to build snowmen and make snow angels together. He was 13 when she was 6. He raised her. Her parents were loving, but they were always busy with work, they never really had time for her. That only made her work harder to get noticed by her parents. She missed her brother so much.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her running into the elevator door. Woah. She is definately not herself today. Cameron was rubbing her head and ignoring the curious stares when Wilson came up behind her.

"Cameron"

"Jesus! " Cameron screamed, clearly he startled her." Oh, Wilson. Hi. How are you?'

"I'm fine. House told me about you date today" _Could he be anymore blunt,_ Cameron thought.

"Uh, were just having lunch.In the cafeteria. Besides it's only because I couldn't go when he asked me yesterday." Cameron said walking into the elevator. Maybe if she dissmisses the conversation he will just drop it.

"HE asked YOU?" Apparently she was wrong. She sighed and banged her head against the wall.

"Yes, Wilson. He asked me. I know what you are thinking. It's lunch. That's it. Were not getting married" The elevator doors opend. Cameron thanked the God she doesn't believe in and sped off without another word. Wilson smirk. They have no idea what they are getting themselves into.

They day went by pretty quick for Cameron. She stitched up 5 people, reattacted 2 fingers and sent one guy to the psych ward because he came into the ER with a bloody hand claiming he was OJ Simpson and he really did do it.Before she knew it it was one o'clock and started to head for House's office.

The day went by painfully slow for House. He played PSP, watched TV did, 30 minutes in the clinic against his will, and pranked called both Wilson and Cuddy. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 12:59. House quickly thanked the God he didn't believe in and got ready for Cameron.

Cameron reached House's office. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. It was just lunch. And it was only House. Oh, please. It was never_ only House. _So here she was infront of his office trying to calm herself. How did she always get herself into these messes? She reached for the handle, but it was pulled open before she could get to it. She was met with the face of House. He smirk, she smiled.

"So," House started draging out the word, "Lunch?"

"Unless you brought me here for wild sex and jello shots, I'd say yes" She was getting good. Even House had to admit it.

"I change my mind. Come on, back into the office" He held the door open for her. She just laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, babe. Not today." She was going to be the death of him and she had no idea.

They walked in a comfortable silence to the cafeteria. They stole glances at each other the entire way. Both of them couldn't help, but thin about how incredible immature they were. It worked for them though. It has for the past 3 going on 4 years. They reached the cafeteria and House held the door open for Cameron only this time it was to the lunch room and not wild sex.

"Wow, " Cameron said impressed, "I never would have Greg House a gentleman"

House rolle his eyes,"Shut up and go in before I shut it on your foot."

"And then I will close it on your cane" She said while she walked into the cafeteria.

They both went and stood in line ignoring the stares of everyone in the room. House could here faint words such as "You owe me twenty" and " They probably are together because of that child they had together." He couldn't believe the things they said about them. Well, him yes. But about Cameron? She didn't deserve that

They got their food and of course Cameron had to pay. Some things never change. They found a table and sat down. It was amazing that through the whole sequence they hadn't said a word to each other. They could always do that. Talk to each other without "talking" to each other.

"So, a salad" House started. Cameron was surprised he was the one to break the ice.

"Yea, a salad. I normally get a piece of chocolate cake with it, but I just didn't feel up to it"

"_You _eat _chocolate_?" House asked in mocking shock.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact. I eat an assortment of junk food. Enough to put a fat kid to shame. I just don't eat it in front of you."

"Hm, I never would of thought. How do you keep your lobby art figure?"

"I run" She said smirking

"Ouch, you burn me to my very soul" He put his hand over his heart for added effect. She laughed. He loved that laugh.

"I would have never of guessed that about you" House said, honestly.

"There's alot you don't know about me, House." A hint of sadness in her voice. He didn't know her. Not truly like she wanted him to. If only he'd let her in so she could show him. If only he would let her get close. If only...if only.

"Like..."

"I play piano.And I sing" She knew the piano would catch his interes. She was right. He looked up at her from his food his eyes furrowed together in consentration.

"How long ?"He didn't need to elaborate she always knew what he meant.

"Singing since I could talk, piano since 1st grade," She noticed House looked impressed. He was about to say something when a pager went off. He didn't have any patients, what the hell could it be? It was Camerons pager.

"What's wrong?" House asked weather he was curious or concerned she couldn't tell.

"I leave for 5 minutes and those idiots start cutting limbs off," Cameron sighed in exasperation. House smirked, his Cameron was more like him than she knows. Wait, his Cameron? Where did that come from? These unwanted thoughts better go away quick...or he was in big trouble.

"Thanks, House." Cameron said getting up."This has been...nice. We should do it again sometime" She gave him a beautiful smile and walked off.

House sat there and stuffed the rest of his ruben in his mouth. Yeah, they should definately do this more often. Too, bad he didn't notice the hateful glare coming from the eyes of none other than Robert Chase.

* * *

So...there is the REAL chapter three. Review please

Much love

Bella


	4. Chapter 5

Yay! New Chapter!

I own nothing...

Enjoy!

Bella

* * *

Cameron was getting ready to go home when she heard foot steps coming up behind her. She turned around and was met with the face of Chase. She jumped a little, not at the fact that he came up behind her, but because of his expression. There was a mixture of anger, hate, and sadness. She felt so bad for turning him down, but she knew if she said yes she would regret it for the rest of her life. She just couldn't go through with that. Not again.

"Chase I..." She started, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't Cameron. I saw you two together." His voice was harsh and made her flinch.

"Chase, I'm sorry but.."

"No you're not. I'm leaving Allison."Cameron just stared at him. How, after all this time could he still call her by her first name? She just processed what he said.

"Leaving? Where? Why?" He just sighed and looked at his feet.

"Yes, Arizona. And you know why. I love you, Allison. I might've had your heart, but your mind and soul belonged to someone else."

She just looked at him. He was truly he see how damaged she was? Of course not. Only House could. That's why she loved him. He saw her for what she was and accepted it. She always had to be fake with Chase. It just wasn't natural.

"Okay." That's all she said. That all she could say. And with that Rober Chase walked out of PPTH and her life forever.

"Bye, Chase" she whispered to no one in particular.

She continued to pack she didn't even notice the tears that started to fall. Their feeling was so familiar on her face she doesn't even realize them anymore. It was a few moments when she just got on her knees and started to sob. Her cries echoed throughout the locker room. She wasn't crying for Chase. She was crying for the inevitable she knew was to come. They would fall. They would love. They would hurt. That was what she and House was. That's what they always will be. But she will love hard. She will savor each moment. She just hopes she gets the chance. Cameron was crying so hard she didn't even hear the step-thump coming from behind. Before she could tell what was happening she felt a pair of arms encircle her.

Cameron didn't even bother to look up. She just snaked her arms around House's neck and cried harder. There she was. On House's lap in the middle of the girl's locker romm crying her eyes out. Crying in the arms of the man that would give the final push and break her. Yet, she held on stronger and tighter than she ever held on before.

"Grab your stuff" House ordered, but his voice soft. Cameron looked up through her tears and nodded. She was in no mood to argue.She quickly grabbed her bag and followed House.

"Have you eaten?" He asked. She smiled at the familiar question.She just nodded. They got in House's car and drove off. Cameron was shocked when they pulled up to House's townhome.

"Why...why are we here?" Cameron asked. She had no idea what was going to happpen. She was scared. She knew House was too. Though he would never show it she could tell. He was more alert than usual and his eyes never really looked straight at her.

"Well, I thought we could order in and watch some movies...but if you don't want to."

"No, no that's fine. Just didn't expect it is all." She wiped her eye and got out of the car. She followed House up to the door as he unlocked it and held the door open for her. A habbit he was getting into.

She walked in and set her stuff down on the couch. House put his stuff down and went to get the phone to order Chinese. Cameron just layed down on the couch. She was exauststed. When House came back into the living Cameron was out cold. He went over to her and pulled off her shoes and socks. Then he through a blanket over her. He sat down and turned on the TV. Moster Trucks. How ironic. The Chinese came but House didn't feel hungry all the sudden.He just stared at the woman on the couch. How did their lives become so intertwined? Why can't they get on without the other? No matter what they did it always came back to the other.

House sighed and turned off the TV. He closed his eyes only to rest, but before he knew it sleep over took him.

House woke up to the smell of coffee. He attempted to get up, but his leg forbade him. He looked down to his coffee table to see coffee,vicodin and a note. The note read

H,

Sorry you had to sleep on the couch. Thanks for everything you did for me.

-C

House smirked. Lunches and coffee. That's their relationship. He dry swallowed the pills and got up to get ready. It was going to be a full day to day. He just knew it.

* * *

Theres Chapter 4!

Review please

Much love,

Bella


	5. Chapter 6

So here's yet another chapter. Thank you guys for reviewing!

I don't anything...House is at the top of my list for x-mas...with cane accessories and everything

enjoy reading!

-Bella

* * *

Before House walked into the doors of the hospital, he poked his head in and checked for a certain boss in every direction.Once he concluded the coast was clear he went inside. He was trying to go as stealthly as possible ducking under the counter and using various pepople as shields. _If it wasn't for the limp I'd make a hell of an Angel for Charlie,_ he thought to himself smugly. He went as quickly as he could to the elevator doors. He was just about to press the up button when...

"House!"

House merely hung his head in defeat then looked up toward the celing, shrugged his shoulders in a questioning gesture and mouthed the word 'why?'. He heard Cuddy approach him and he sighed as he prepared himself for the battle that was about to happen.

"Clinic. Now." Cuddy said, pointer her finger towards the said place.

"Well, you see I would love to,but.."

"No, House. You have no patient, you have no work, you have no _team_. So, until you get a team you will be spending your lovely days here at PPTH in the luxurious clinic.Now go!" Cuddy didn't wait for a response she just walked off to her office leaving House there to devise a plan to get out of it.

He figured he might as well go to get the high-heeled hienna off his back. He headed to the counter and picked up a file. It wasn't just a case of the sniffles, thank God. He walked in to exam room one and looked at his patient. He stopped short. It was a lady probably in her early 60's. She still had her beautiful brunnett hair and her eyes were a very familiar grayish-blue.

"I'm sorry Doctor, are you okay?" Even the woman's voice was familiar. House quickly looked down at the chart. The name read "Cameron, Alexandra." He was treating Cameron's mother. Maybe she won't know who he is,maybe Cameron hasn't told her anything about him.

"Um, yea, I'm fine. Now, let's see what's wrong now shall we?" House asked, pulling on a rubber glove for the mad scienctist effect.

"You're Dr. House." It was a statement, not a quetsion. House just looked at her defeated and nodded.

"My Ally has told me so much about you." she continued.

"Mostly about my horrible deeds about kicking puppies no doubt." House said recalling all the times he's probably hurt her. It hurt him to even think about the things he said to her. He couldn't imagine what it did to Cameron.

"Oh,no you are very wrong there." Mrs. Cameron said with a sly smile," She went on and on and on about you during the times she talked. She was amazed at your skills and very interested in you as a person if I do say so myself."

House smirked a little, but he figured he might as well checkout the patient. He finsihed examing her when he dropped his hands to his sides and turned to look at her.

"How long?" House asked her.

"Less than a month," came her sad response.

" And you didn't even think to tell your daughter you were dying?"House was angry now. She had cancer. CANCER. And she didn't even bother to call her daughter. Cameron doesn't deserve this. She needs to be happy. No one deserves this much pain.

"She already lost her husband to cancer and not only her best friend, but her brother to a drunk driver. She doesn't need anymore scars on that pretty little heart of hers."

"But she deserves to know the truth! I've watched Cameron get hurt too many times and most of it my doing! I can't stand to watch her as she breaks down when she finds out you are gone!" Mrs. Cameron just watched House for the longest time. She took him in. Everything. She searched his eyes, his heart. He could feel her pull something out of him he didn't want to see.

"You love her." This too was not a question.

"It's not relavant." Logic. It was always logic with House. The fact that he may or may not love her doesn't hold any significance in this conversation.

"Promise me something Dr. House." This was not a request, but an order. _Geez this woman is bossy_, House thought. House simply nodded, not knowing what else to do.

She just continued," When Ally finds out that I'm gone, which should be any day now, take care of her. Hold her. Tell her everything will be ok. Lie to her if you have to. Just make sure that in the end, she is happy. I'm asking this of you because you are the only one who can fulfill my request. Please, do this one thing for me."

House could only watch as she gathered her things and headed for the door. Before Mrs. Cameron reached the door he held it open for her to leave. She turned to face him and smiled. She then lifted her dainty little hand and stroked his cheeck.

"Please...take care of her," and with that Mrs. Alexandra Cameron walked out of the clinic. House reached up and touched the place where her hand was. Did that really just happen?

1321646546546546512312313213213212131546541654654

Cameron has had an absolutely horrible day. First of all she woke up and it was 8:30, two hours AFTER she noramally gets up. Secondly, she woke up in House's arms. She had no idea how the hell they got that way but she had to use all her strength no to scream when she first opened her eyes that morning. Thirdly, this group of construstion workers all came into the ER because one guy got his hand smashed by a steel pole. It would've been alright if one or two of the other guys came. But 20? She had to tell them all there was free beer at the bar down the street to get them out of her ER. By the end of the day Cameron was more than ready to go home. She hurriedly finished her charts then headed to the locker room.

House's day was uneventful since that meeting with Mrs. Cameron. He was still angry at her. Maybe he was partial to Cameron...Allison that is, but she did deserve to know. Speaking of Cameron, he hasn't seen her all day. House grabbed up his cane and decided to go on an ex-duckling hunt. He went just about everywhere when he realized what time of day it was. It was five o'clock she was probably getting ready to go home. With that he limped on down the hall towards the girl's locker room.

When Cameron reached the locker room she shuddered. She just wanted to get her stuff and get out. It's strange how one room can hold few memories, but they are memories that stick with you the most. She quickly grabbed her stuffed and turned around to leave when she ran face first into a large piece of black nothingness. She was schocked so she pulled away, but she soon realized she just ran into House and his black AC/DC shirt. She looked up at him and gave a briliant smile.

"You following me? I might think you are becoming a stalker," Cameron started.

"If I was a stalker I would leave you little candy canes everywhere you went," Not his best comback, but House didn't really have his usual snark after today's happenings. Cameron merely raised an eyebrow, maybe she noticed something too.

"Come on," House instructed. Cameron decided to question this time. Last time she was upset, he had a reason to take her with him. This time what's the point?

"Why? Where are we going?" Cameron's eyebrow was still raised, she crossed her arms making her bag fall off her shoulder.

House took her bag from her and flung it over his shoulder passing her a spare bike helmet.

"We are going somewhere to met someone about something. Now shut up or we are going to be late."

House and Cameron walking out of the lobby when Wilson came up to them.

"House. Cameron. You guys going out?" Wilson asked being...Wilson.

"Oh yea, I gotta bottle of wine the back of my Vetter, we are going _all the way down_" House said hoping he would let the matter rest. But this is Wilson were talking about after all.

"What? When? How? House!" Wilson sputtered, even after all these years he couldn't take a joke. Cameron was the one to roll her eyes and respond.

"Relax, Wilson. He's kidnapping me. Obviously we have to meet someone,somewhere, about something. If I'm not back in 3 days send a search party for me." Before she got the chance to say anything else, House grabbed her arm, much like a kidnapper and dragged her out of the hospital.

"What was that all about?" Cuddy asked coming up behind Wilson.

"That, is the beginning of something way beyond our control." Cuddy looked confused, but simply shrugged it off.She walked away as Wilson smiled and retreated to his office.

"So where_ are _you taking me?" Cameron asked as House go onto the bike. She had to admit when House didn't tell her things, she got concerned.

"You will see. Now be a good girl and get on the bike," House was getting annoyed with all the questions.

"Wouldn't that be a bad girl in your book?" She asked with a sly little smile that wasn't helping his situation at all. None the less she got on the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and got as close as physically possible. If only she could see the smile on House's face, she would have thought she was hilucinating. With the roar of the engine they sped off into the night.

* * *

Mkay, there it is! Reviews are my addiction please feed it!

And by the way, the part about Cameron's mother having cancer I had to put in because I recently lost my Uncle do to a rare form of cancer that there are only 20 recorded cases throughout the world. It's been kinda hard since I'm only 14 and had to sit at my dying uncle's side, but writing has helped me get through it.

ok that's it for now!

-Bella


	6. Chapter 7

so here is chapter 6we finally get a little more house/cam action, but don't get too excited. I always thought that if they did have a realtionship it would start off slow because they are treading in dangerous water..so to speak.

dont own anything...if the writers dont get off strike soon im going to LA to fill in THEN i'll have something to say

enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

Even though House was driving a little faster than Cameron was comfortable with, she could get over it. She was on his bike clinging onto him for life. She couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be. She had no idea where they were going. _Somewhere to meet someone about something_. Those were his words. She just hoped it had nothing to do with the mafia that gave House his car. The ride seemed to take forever, not that she was complaining, she would just like to know what she was getting herself into. They drove for God knows how long until House finally stopped. She must've fallen alseep somehow because she was jerked awake when House got off the bike and she fell forward on the seat. Cameron was now lying on her stomach on House's bike with absolutely no idea where she was. _And they say I'm always safe_, she thought. She took off her helmet and took in her surroundings. Then it hit her.

"House?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in the Hamptons?" Why here? What could possibly be here that he would want to look at?

"Well, if you must know..." said House acting annoyed.

"Of course I must know! You dragged me all the way out her I at least get the right to know why the hell we are here!" If he brought her here for no reason she was going to shove his cane so far up his...her thoughts were broken when House started talking again.

"See the house over there?" he pointed with his cane the house across the street. How could she not see it? It was beautiful. The house was a victorian style with red berry shutters and had a front lawn to die for. The wrap around pouch went all the way to the back and the last half was screened in. It was two stories high and had a chimney sticking out of the side which looked like it would warm you no matter how cold it was outside. It was ...perfect..for lack of a better word.

"Yes, it beautiful" she said still looking at the stunning house in awe.

"Yea, I, uh, I bought it" House said with an almost embarassed tone. He looked at her, but when she looked back at him he quickly looked away.

"House...you bought a house?!?" wow that sounded more idiotic than in my head, Cameron thought

"Yeah i know, amazing. Wilson's ex kept showing me the really horrible condos and I thought I would actually look for something that's livable and I found this. I thought it'd be a nice getaway. Somewhere I can go when I don't want to be near Princeton." House was revealing a little more than he'd like, but he figured that Cameron would understand. Or at least he thought she would. And of course she did. She smiled at him and took hold of his hand as she started to walk towards the house.

"Come on, give me the grand tour," if House didn't know better he'd say there was a little bit of innuendo in her comment. He gave her a small chuckle and lead her inside.Once inside Cameron almost did a double take. It was so. beautiful. It had the same taste as House's townhouse, but there was something different she couldn't quite place it. House showed her around and she fell in love with it. The last place he took her was the kitchen where she was surprised to see a man standing there in a chef's hat.

"Ah! Greg! Nice to see you again!" The man had dark skin and jet black hair. Cameron figured he must be Italian or Greek.

"Muricio, it's been a long time" House said to his old friend. Yup, Cameron thought, definately Italian.

"And you must be Allison, eh? Well I'm going to cook you the most fantastic Italian meal you have ever had. Please, please sit down. I don't need you hovering in my kitchen" Said Muricio as he adjusted his hat. Cameron liked this man, he knew how to cook. That was an automatic plus in her book. House went back into the living room and sat down. Cameron soon joined him and sat next to him.

"I can't believe you did this House. This was dare I say it? Sweet of you," Cameron just looked at him and smiled. She could hardly believe it. House never did anything like this before. He looked at her with his blue blue eyes and gave a small smile. It was so small you nearly had to squint to see if it was there, but it was there none the less.

"You deserve it," That was all he said as he turned the TV on. Within the next 30 minutes they started to smell something delicious. Cameron's stomach started to rumble. She covered it up embaressed and bent her head down to her stomach and told it to "shhhh". House just laughed at her.

"Are you having conversations with your organs now?" He asked smirking at her embaressed expression.

"At least I don't talk to rats," she responded in a mumble.

"Hey! Steve McQueen is a well respected rat thank you very much! It would be rude not to talk to him," he made an irritated noise and slumped back further into the couch. Cameron just looked at him. He was so...she couldn't describe it. He was the perfect mixture of cute, hot, sexy, and handsome.She had to do something. She thought that it was now or never. She adjusted her body to face him.

"Oh yea?" She challenged. Cameron had no idea weather her would take the bait or not. All she knew is that she need this, and she needed it know. House looked at her curiously for a second, but then caught on.

"Yea," he said also turnning to face her. She drew a little closer.

"You wanna bet?" she had no idea what she was saying, but she would say anything just to get close to him.

"I have a better idea, this way we both win," He drew even nearer.

"How's that?" she asked and tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner such as Steve McQueen would do. House couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Oh God, Cameron thought, he tastes so good.

Oh God, House thought, look what being a stubborn ass made me miss. The kiss continued growing more passionate by the minute. Then, the sound of a phone broke them apart. They both cursed their non-exsistant God as House answered.

"House"

"House it's Wilson"

"You sure have horrible timing Jimmy"

"You need to come back to the hospital" Wilson said completely ignoring House's comment. Something was wrong House could tell.

"What's going on?"

"It's Cameron's mom House. She keeps asking for you and Cameron."

"We are on our way" House hung up the phone and looked at a very curious Cameron.

"Stay here" he ordered "I will be right back"

House walked into the kitchen to tell Muricio the news. He told him that he would pay him the full amount for coming out tonight, but Muricio would have none of it. House thanked his friend sincerely and went to get Cameron. The only problem was Cameron was no where to be found.

"Cameron?" no answer

"Cam?" still no answer

"Allison?" She was no where in sight. He then saw Cameron on the phone crying histerically on the pourch. Cameron hung up the phone and fell onto her knees. House watched in horror as this fragile girl broke down in front of his very eyes. He hair was all messed up, her eyes were red, her face was blotchy, and she was sobbing so hard she looked as if she would break any second. He didn't want to see this. He could deal with his own damges, but someone else's? He could never do that...ever. This was Cameron though, maybe for once in his life he could try. He was afraid, but he would have to get over that...just this once.

"She's dying, Greg" Cameron sobbed. House was shocked at the use of his first. name.

"Allison, look at me," House said as he held firmly to her shoulders.She complied and looked at him. In his eyes she saw something. A whole new strength. Was he willing to take on her burdens with her? Did he finally see why she loved him? So many questions runnning through her mind. Her mind then settled on her mom and she let out another cry. House just took hold of her and held her close.

"It's going to be okay," House whispered so softly in her ear. Cameron closed her eyes and savored that moment. That feeling. Everything was happening too fast. It was so surreal. She was gaining something and losing something all at the same time. She didn't know weather she was crying out of tears of joy or pain anymore. They got on House's bike and started heading back to the hospital. Cameron had no idea what to expect, but at least she knew she wouldn't be going through it alone.

* * *

Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, review, review.

-Bella


	7. Chapter 8

Hello! I want to thank you all yet again for your support. My confidence has gone up a lot ha :)

well here we are at chapter 7

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

House and Cameron reached the hospital in record time. Though, they both had no idea what the time really was at the moment. The whole bike ride Cameron was trying to calm her nerves. She can't do this. Not again. Not with her mother. She loved her father, but Cameron was always a Mommy's Girl. Which is pretty hard to find anywhere. She would tell her mom everything...that is when she wasn't away on a business trip. To this day she still wasn't sure what her mother's job was. Only that when she went away it was for a 'business trip'. House parked his bike and to Cameron's surprise and pleasure, helped her off the bike.

Did that kiss change anything? Or was he going to deny it ever happened? She was so confused. Her head was hurting worse than anything she every experienced and she just didn't know what to do. Cameron was currently in panic mode. Once Cameron is in this mode it is very,very difficult to calm her down. This would always happen to her when she didn't do so well in school. She woud freak out, start hyperventalting, and then eventual just indulge herself in junk food.

This was on a completely different scale. This was her mother...dying. Her mother who had less than 24 hours to live. She knew the routine though. Oh, how she knew it.She went through it before with Dan. She'd sit and wait. Sometimes he was awake, other times he was asleep. It was much more frightening if he was asleep. She would hear him moan and she doesn't know if it's out of pain or if it was a snore. Every second she would brace herself for the inevitable. Every second she would just want to close her eyes and rest, but she had never been so afraid to sleep in her life. She knew it, she knew it all too well.

This time was different though for one very different and very snarky reason. House. He was here. He would help her. And when this was all over, she will help him. Not in the 'fixing' way , but she will be there to hold him if someday he cries. She **will** be there. It doesn't matter what he says to her now, she's not going anywhere.

They stood in front of the hospital for awhile. It was cold in the November weather, but Cameron was too dazed to notice. She just took deep, though not entirely calming, breaths. All the while House was watching her. When did he start to care? He liked her, of course, he would admit that. But love? That word seemed locked up in the attic of his heart never to be dusted off again. Apparently he was wrong. Gregory House..was wrong. He shook his thoughts as he saw tears start to come down Cameron's face. He reaced out to her and brushed them away with his thumb. Man, he thought, I'm becoming a softy. He then beckoned her into his arms and she happily obliged. She inhaled his scent as he held her. She needs him near her, she needs her rock. Her House. She looked up at him sighed and nodded. She went to grab the door, but House beat her to it and held it open for her. She smiled. He smirked. Then, they walked into PPTH arm around arm. Cameron looking as if she is heading towards a horrible fate, and House looking as if he was heading towards something he had no fear of.

They rode the elevator up to level two when the doors opened. There they were greeted by the sad and sympathetic faces of Wilson and Cuddy. The pair got into the elevator with them as they rode up to Mrs. Cameron's floor. No one said a word. What could they say?

When they reached the floor Wilson and Cuddy were the first to exit. Cameron couldn't move. She just didn't have the strength. That's when House took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. He surprised Cameron for the 2nd time that evening by not letting go of her hand, but leading her out of the elevator. The other two present watched this exchange with curious features, but never said a word. They understood, but they couldn't full comprehend what was happening. They just decided to leave House and Cameron's silent conversation to them. They walked down the halls and stopped in a room where the blinds were closed. Everything looked so dark. Cuddy turned to face them all as she stood in front of the door.

"Cameron, this isn't going to be the prettiest sight, but your mother really wants to see you. And for whatever reason House, too" Cuddy just looked at Cameron with a sad look. Cameron didn't respond. House nodded for her and Wilson and Cuddy let them be.

"I can't do this, Greg. I'm not strong enough," Cameron was going back to panic mode now.

"Allison, I'm here. I'm not going anyway. You are going to get through this and I am going to help you. There is no way you're going through this alone. Not this time," House was talking to her at eye level the entire time. She could she the intensity in his eyes. _I'm not going anywhere. _Those words kept going off inside her head. If she could have, there would have been a huge smile across her face, but right now she just can't. She took yet another deep breath. She made sure she was calm before grabbing House's hand and walking in.

Cameron took her time walking into room 2015. She was afraid of what she would see. And when she looked at her mother, she had a right to be afraid. Mrs. Cameron was hooked up to just about every machine imaginable. Her breathing already sounded shallow, and she would make a moaning noise every now and then. Cameron let go of House's hand and walked up to her mother. She brushed her mother's cheak and immidiately pulled away as if touching a burner. Her mother's skin was just the opposite of a burner, it was ice cold, as if she already reached death. Mrs. Cameron let out another moan and that did it. Cameron broke down. No sound was heard from her, it was as if she didn't want to wake her sleeping mother. Cameron's body was violent shaking. It was then when she stood and ran towards House who was standing in the corner. He readily took her and soothed her. He wanted this to stop. He couldn't even imagine a 21- year- old Cameron going through this. He remembered his words 'I'm not going anywhere'. He made a promise, which he didn't do often, and he was going to keep it. He wasn't going anywhere. Not now. Not ever.

House continued to hold Cameron when the glass door slid open Cameron looked up and uttered one word

"Daddy?"

* * *

Ok, so this chapter is a little short, but I think it's loaded with a lot of stuff.

Hope you enjoyed! Review por favor!

-Bella


	8. Chapter 9

Whoo hoo! so we are now at chapter 8 and I am officically obsessed with writing

and I still dont own anything...someday, somehow, somewhere... i will

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

"Daddy?" Cameron repeated this time a little more power in her voice. Mr. Cameron simple looked at her. House felt as if he was intruding and went to step backl, but Cameron's hold only got stronger. House was confused, weren't daugthers supposed to be happy to see their fathers? Cameron reluctanly let go of House and went to stand in front of her dad. As she stood there she looked as if she was about to recieve her sentence on judgement day. Her arms hugged herself while she stared at a very interesting spot on the floor. Her father's formerly hard look turned soft as he grabbed his daugther and pulled her into a hug. Tears were in Cameron's eyes again as she started to cry.

House felt that lately, he was behind a window watching Cameron's life take place. He watched her and Chase fight in the lobby and now he is watching this exchange between her and her father. There was so much he didn't know about her. All this time he automatically assumed she had the perfect life, she just chose to make it not perfect by becoming a doctor. She could've had the world. Yet, she gave it all away. Why? Why would she do that? She deserved so much more than this. Than him. He wanted to understand her so much. Although this time it wasn't just for the puzzle. He wanted to know her so he could learn how to love her. He wanted to love her. So many things held him back. He spent his years perfectly placing each brick in his high walls. Well, apperantly that was time waste. For he was Jericho, and Cameron Joshua, and his walls will crumble.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Cameron asked, "I haven't seen you since the funeral." Cameron's thoughts went o her late husband's funeral. The bottom of her stomach dropped as she thought of going through that again.

"I thought your mother might needed some company. To be honest Allison, I didn't think you would come."

Allison stepped back and just glared at her father. His ex-military hat upon his head, his military stance, everything made him almost unapproachable. Her father was always away on some mission when she was little.He was always off in some other continent fighting some kind of war she never understood. That is probably the reason she was so close to her mother. Although she did love her father very much. She needed Dave. Cameron sighed and sat down in the spare chair near the corner where House was standing watching intently. Her brother always new how to make it better. He was the one who raised her. Dave was the one who loved her. Dave was the one who taught her how to be strong. Fate was cruel. Dave had gone to a party in high school where there was a lot of alcohol. He was driving home when his friends decided it would be a good idea to have drag car races. He never saw the car coming. Cameron sighed yet again and slumped back into her chair.

"I'm here, Daddy. I can handel it . Believe it or not I am a big girl now." She put her hands into her head and just sat there.

"Why don't you go home Allison? It will be better if you're not here when she passes," Her father said with authority, but kindness. Cameron wanted to stay, House could tell,but Mr. Cameron was right. She shouldn't be here to witness that and he was going to make sure she got some rest. House watched as Cameron weighed the options in her head. She hung her head in defeat and nodded. She got up and went to her mother's bedside. She then bent her head down to her mother's ear and whispered something neither of the men could make out. Cameron kissed her mother's cheak and turned towards her father. She went forward and gave him a hug while whisper

"I've missed you, Daddy. You don't have to be a stranger all the time," She then took House's hand, but Mr. Cameron stopped House from leaving. He looked House straight in the eye.

"Take care of her, Son," If House was shocked, which he was, he didn't show it. He simply gave a short nod and walked out with Cameron who had a small smile on her lips.

"So, do you think you could give me a ride home?" Cameron just wanted her bed, she wished she could just sleep forever.

"Of course," House said with an unusally bright voice, " Then you can grab your stuff because...we are having a sleepover!" His mock enthusiasm got a small, but weak chuckle out of Cameron. _It's better than nothing,_ House thought.

They rode by Cameron's and House let her go inside to pack. He would've gone in with her, but all the stairs to get to her place were basically a form of suicide for him. He still has no idea to this day how he got up there when she quit the first time. Cameron came back out with an enormous over night bag. House just smirk. He figured this much from Cameron. It wasn't that she was materialistic, she was just prepared. Cameron put her helmet on and hopped back onto the bike. It wasn't long until they reached House's townhouse. Cameron quickly got off the bike and went straight for the door.

"You have to wait for me to unlock it you know," House said amused at her eagerness to get inside. She simply ingnored him and produced the spare key that was under the welcome mat. House gave her an incredulous look.

"What?" she asked in innocence.

" You ARE stalking me aren't you?!? I knew it! I knew it from the moment you.." House never got to finish his sentence for Cameron was already inside making herself comfortable. She put her shoes by the couch along with her bag and coat. She made to get on the couch when she was stopped by House.

"Uh uh! Last time you fell asleep on the couch we both woke up sore! Go get you pajamas on and go get in my bed," House ordered.

"Yes sir!" Cameron soluted to House before grabbing her bag and heading down the hall. House. Looked through his pantry when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the oreo's and grabbed two glasses which he filled with milk. He then very skillfully limped down the hall towards his bedroom. He entered not even bothering to knock, figuring that the worst that could happen was to see Cameron naked. He walked in and Cameron was making herself comfortable in his bed. He hobbled over and set the glass and pack of oreos on the night stand that Cameron was nearest to. He then grabbed his pajamas out of a dwar and went to the bathroom to change. Cameron smiled as he went. She quickly dove into the cookies. Not only are they America's favorite cookie, but they are most definately her favorite cookie. House came back in and went to the opposite side of the bed. He didn't pull down the covers like Cameron did, but laid on top. He then closed his eyes and rest his head on the backboard. Cameron watched him for the longest time before finally speaking.

"House?"

"Yeah?"He asked opening his eyes and turning to face her.

"Back at the Hamptons...were you just messing with me?" she looked so afraid, so frightened of what he might say. Though what she said hurt him she had every right to ask.

"No, Allison. I wasn't" He returned to his position of resting against the headboard.

"Then what are we doing?" Cameron inquired.

"I have no idea," he gestured for her to come closer. She was hesitant at first, but she made her way over to House and snuggled in his arms," All I can say is that I made a promise to not go anywhere and I intend to keep it. I'll protect you from everything else, Allison, but I don't know how well I can protect you from me." His voice had a hint of sadness in it and Cameron sensed it immidiately.

"House, you have no idea what a long way you have come in such a short amount of time. It's been what? One week? And look at where we are. If you asked me one week ago today if I would be in the arms of Greg House I would have laughed and denied loving you." It was the truth, she denied it over and over again merely to convince herself she had no feelings for him.

"Would you deny it now?" He asked cursing himself for showing the hope in his voice.

"No, no I wouldn't. I would say that I think I love him very much," Her face blushed for the first time in a long time. She quickly looked away. House took his free hand that wasn't wrapped around her and turned her face towards him. He looked her straight in the eye. For awhile Cameron forgot to breathe. He never broke eye contact as he said,

"I wouldn't deny it either," To any other person that would make no sense, but Cameron understood perfectly. He was telling her that he loved her. House wasn't the type to just flat out say things. He had his own way, which made Cameron love him even more. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She can't remember feeling so many mixed emotions in her life. _You win some, you lose some_, she thought. House brought her closer and gave her a quick, but passionate kiss. She had so many more questions, but she didn't want to press her luck. Instead she just looked at House and said,

"Come on, let's go to sleep." House gave her one more kiss before getting under the covers and shutting off the light.

"Good-nigt, Greg," Cameron said as she snuggled into his side. It was nearly morning when House responded.

"'Night, Allison."

* * *

Ahh my fingers hurt! It's probably cuz its freezing in my house, but its all good.

Thanks for reading!!! Please Review!!

Until We Meet Again,

Bella


	9. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me awhile to update. Well, you know. There's been a lot of teenage drama. Let's just say I have my own House and I'm Cameron and my House is with a blonde little midget who annoys the crap out of me, and we used to go out but I still have feelings for him and I told him and I don't know what's going to happen. AHHHH! okay. now let's continue the story shall we?

So here goes chapter 9

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

_I'm not a rag doll you can toss around_

_I'm not a wall that can't be broken down_

_I tend to cross both sides of the line_

_Love and hate are no different in my mind_

Cameron laid there in the bed listening to House's steady breathing. She had no idea why she just remembered a poem she wrote in eigth grade. It fit though. Sometimes she love House, sometimes she hated them. They were no different. They each made up one emotion which she can't even begin to describe. So many emotions. She just didn't know what to do.

Cameron let her mind wander until it settled upon the thought of her parents. Her father was right in sending her home. Well, to House's at least. Could this be her home, too? She quickly shook the thought and went back to her father. He was the same old uptight military man she remembered. She loved her father without a doubt, but he never seemed the fatherly type. Come to think of it, her mother wasn't so maternal either. Mrs. Cameron had a tendecy to be a friend and not a mother. Thank goodness she had Dave.

Cameron began to drift back asleep when ..

_Ring..._

It was the phone. House was immidately woken up. He looked over at Cameron. She was paler than a sheet.

_Ring...  
_

They both knew what the call was for. Cameron started to shake slightly as House reached over and picked up the phone.

"House. Yeah. Okay, um, thanks. He is? Okay. Thanks, Wilson"

House then hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand. He reached over and grabbed Cameron as she began to cry. He just held her and soothed her like a little child. They stayed in this position for quiet sometime when Cameron calmed down and House began to speak.

"She passed away in her sleep. So, at least it was peaceful. Your father is taking care of all the funeral arrangements, so you don't have to worry. I'm here Ally, I'm here." House reassured Cameron as she just laid there silently crying. Through her tears she gave a smile at the use of her nickname. House's defenses were going, she was finally getting through to him. She was going insane. How could she be so happy, but so sad at the same time. Cameron has never in her life felt this way. It scared her. It was too much at once. But she would get through it. She had House. She had Greg.

Cameron glanced at the clock and saw that it was five o'clock. She decided she should probably get up since there was no way she could ever fall back asleep agian. She pulled back the covers as she made her way out of the bead she felt House grab her around her middle and pull her back down.

"There is no way you are getting up at this ungodly hour," House mumbled into her stomach.

"You know there's no way I can fall back asleep. If you let me get up I will cook you breakfast and make you coffee and we can watch spongebob and other sorts of cartoons." House looked at Cameron with a small smirk as he spoke.

"You make me a lot more than breakfast," Cameron rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. As she passed the door way she grabbed his cane and waved it in the air.

"If you want more than breakfast, you have to catch me," And with that said she left the bedroom leaving a shocked and impressed House in the bed. He just laid in bed for about thirty more minutes when he started to smell bacon and eggs. He figured he might as well get out of bed , because he knew Cameron would just drag him out anyway. He walked down the hall with a little difficultly since his girlfriend stole his cane. What the, House thought, girlfriend? He hadn't used that term since high school.

"Ah screw it, you practically said you loved her, she's your girlfriend," House muttered to himself as he walked into the den.

"I am?" Obviously he had to work on his muttering skills. House didn't respond, but came up to her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She got her answer. House was about to walk to the kitched when Cameron grabbed him and pushed him towards the couch. She pushed him down and climbed on top of him. Things were getting heated when Cameron spazed out and pulled away.

"Shit! I forgot about breakfast!" She went running into the kitchen hoping that nothing was too badly burnt.

"But I was having breakfast!" House yelled to her from the den as he adjusted himself and turned on saturday morning cartoons. House figured he was doing a good job at keeping her mind off her mother. She just needs to forget, just for a little while.

They both ate breakfast and drank coffee together. If you were looking through the window at the couple, you would think that they have been together for years. They looked...content.

For the rest of the day they snacked here and there and watched movies. Cameron laughed at House when she found TITANIC among his collections. He said Stacy left it here. Cameron was surprised at his calmness bringing her up and her own ability to just brush the comment off her shoulder. After more teasing she convinced House to watch it with her. They got comfortable on the couch as the movie loaded up. House was lying onto of the couch while Cameron was lying on top of him. She was careful of his bad leg, but House didn't care. He enjoyed her warmth pressed against him.

3 hours later they both were asleep on the couch. These last few day has taken alot out of both of them. They held each other with smiles on their faces as they slept. They didn't even hear Wilson as he entered the through the door.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short. I'm sorry. But I am extremely tired. I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow, but I will write a long chapter on Friday I promise!

Love you all Review!!!

-Bella


	10. Chapter 11

Hello there. Here is chapter 10 and I promised myself it would be long/longer than previous chapters.

Did anyone see the newest episode of House(I'm sure you did.) I just watched it on TiVo. That part where Cameron was on the camera and said she loved House was perfect! There is hope!!

..I...own...nothing...ain't it sad?

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

Wilson had had a pretty rough day considering it was a Saturday and it is common knowledge that Saturdays are supposed to be relaxing and fun.Today might as well have been Tuesday. He had to help Cuddy help Mr. Cameron organize everything for Mrs. Cameron's funeral. Poor Cameron. Wilson felt so sympathetic towards her. He had to admit his life was pretty screwed up, but Cameron was too..._nice _for all this to happen to her. He walked sluggishly out of the hospital for the first time in what seemed twelve hours. As he walked to his car his feet dragged a little more than usual from his own fatigue. Once Wilson buckled himself he decided he should check on House to make sure he was still alive. He knew House had been there for Cameron throughout the entire ordeal. Wilson couldn't't help but see the change in House. He was less sarcastic than usual, he wasn't popping vicodin every 2 minutes, and he hadn't insult anyone within the last week.

Wilson pulled up to House's home and went up to the door. He was about to knock when he thought better of it. He knew if he knocked House would just pretend to not be home. So, he pulled out his spare key he got made in case of emergencies. He quickly slide the key in and out of the lock and opened the door. He didn't even resist the smile that formed on his face when he walked into the townhouse. There on the couch, slumbering peacefully was House and Cameron. House was lying stretched out on the couch, Cameron was snuggled up so close to him there wasn't any distance left. House's arm was snaked around her waist and Cameron was clinging onto him around his middle. Wilson took off his winter coat and put his bag down in the corner by the door and made his way over to the couch. He hated to wake the sleeping couple, but he went over and learned over the couch. As he gazed at the two of them he whispered

"Cameron." She merely mumbled in her sleep and turned over.

"House." Wilson tried, but his only reply was House hugging Cameron tighter to him. Cameron started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and stretch when she finally realized there was someone else there. She was so startled she let out a yell and fell flat onto the floor below the couch.

"Ouch!" Cameron yelped in pain. She began furiously rubbing her now hurting bottom. House immediately woke to the sound of Cameron screaming , but calmed when he saw that she was ok. He then realized his bestest buddy was here and looked curiously at him while he asked,

"You did't spank my girlfriend did you? 'Cuz you know that's my job," House said adding emphasis by jabbing his thumb towards himself. Wilson's eyes just widened as he stared at House, then Cameron, then back to House.

"Girlfriend?" Wilson knew something was going on, but he didn't expect House to openly admit it. House just nodded as he stood up he grabbed his cane and put his hand out to Cameron, offering help. Cameron was surprised yet again as she took his hand.She could never get used to his random acts of kindness. She gladly accepted his hand and pulled herself up. Cameron and House just looked at Wilson both wondering why he decided to disrupt their peaceful slumber. Wilson took the hint and spoke up,

"Um, Oh, I , uh, I was just making sure House was OK, since he was helping you and all, and uh, since you are...here... I guess I uh can check on you too." Wilson explained to Cameron. She merely nodded and offered up a smile.

"Thank you, Wilson. I appreciate it. I know it must be kind of a shock to see me here. Would you like something to eat? It almost lunch I could cook up something." Cameron asked as if she had always lived there. Wilson thought it was weird being treated like a guest inside House's home since every time he came here before he was told to sleep on the couch and kicked out for blow drying his hair in the morning.

"Um, thanks Cameron, that'd be great," Wilson said, still trying to get over the slight awkwardness that he felt. Cameron nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. House watched her the entire time never taking his intensifying eyes off of her.

"So is that really all you came here for, Jimmy?" House asked knowing he had some ultimate motive behind his visit.

"Um, yes actually. What? I can't check to see if my best friend is doing OK?" Wilson said trying to hid his guilt by looking down at the floor.

"No." House said simply and then continued, " You knew Allison would be here. You thought there was something going on and you came here to prove your hypothesis correct. In turn making you feel smart and clever like me." House finished triumphantly. He then sat down back onto the couch and turned on the TV.

Wilson sat down next to him," OK so I had to a hunch. Allison huh? No longer referring to her as Cameron, then? So how is it going then? The two of you, I mean."

House sighed and looked towards the kitchen to make sure Cameron wasn't coming. He looked at Wilson and began.

"I don't know how it happened. I saw one fight with her and Chase next thing I knew she was waking up in my arms. I never thought that I would like the feeling of someone needing me. The feeling of protecting someone. I accepted the fact that she doesn't want to fix me, she just needs me. And as much as I hate to admit it, I need her. She keeps me going and she doesn't even realize it. One smile from her is enough to make me happy for years. And now, to know that she's mine, really mine, I feel less pain. Overall I don't hurt as much. I actually smiled, Jimmy. A real goofy teenager in love smile. She's doing this to me and I don't know weather to thank her or curse her." House concluded his speech by putting his face in his hands. Wilson was so shocked by House's words it took him a whole three minutes to be able to speak again..

"Wow, House. All I can say to that is: love her. Love her like you are going to lose her tomorrow. Never let her go. This is the real thing, House. This could be it." Wilson didn't get a respond out of him, but he knew that House was thinking from his furrowed eyebrows. What the boys didn't know is that Cameron had finished making the sandwiches a full five minutes before and heard the entire conversation. She just smiled to herself as she poured three glasses of soda. She could definitely get used to this.

Cameron walked out with three plates in one hand and three glasses in the other.

"Wow," Wilson commented on her balancing act, "You are a woman of several talents."

"Well, I did waitress for 5 years. Then I went to bar tending" She placed the respective sandwiches and drinks in front of the boys and herself as she sat down in the chair near the TV.

"Isn't she perfect?" House said with a strange mix of sarcasm and sincerity.

"Um,Cameron," Wilson started, but Cameron interrupted him.

"Please, Wilson, call me Allison."

"Only if you call me Jimmy. Anyway, um, about your mother, the uh, funeral is tomorrow at 10 o'clock." Wilson said not even bothering to try and cover his discomfort on the subject. He notice Cameron's slight smile turn into and all out frown.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Cameron said quietly. House motioned towards Cameron in a "come hither" gesture as he got ready to take her in his arms. She walked over towards him and sat down in his lap on his good leg. He wrapped his arms around her as she snaked hers around his neck. Wilson watched in awe at this display of affection. If someone else told him about this little event he would have never believed it. House didn't hear and tears coming from the woman in his arms. Cameron couldn't cry anymore, she just needed to be held by him, she needed him to be close.

"Um, I should get going then." Wilson said not wanting to intrude on the couple's privacy. Which was hard to grasp since House never really had and life to keep private. Cameron looked up and spoke to him

"I'm so sorry, here let me wrap up your sandwich for you." Cameron said. She got up off of House's lap and went to wrap his food. She came back a few seconds later and handed it to him.

"I will see you tomorrow. That is if you want me there, Allison" Wilson said not wanting to intrude on a family ordeal.

"No, by all means come. I could use some more friends there." Cameron was glad he was coming. More friendly faces will help her get through the service. Wilson was pleased she considered him a friend. He said his goodbyes and left.

House and Cameron didn't really feel up to doing anything quiet yet. So, the watched more movies and talked a little here and there. Cameron was starting to feel a little better. She was glad she had House. She needed him now more than ever. Cameron was happy to stay inside the entire day, but she got a little restless around dinner time. She decided to clean a little. Cameron went into the kitchen and started cleaning when House walked in. He saw her on her hands and knees scrubbing at something that looked as if it mutated over the past few years. He could've just talked to get her attention, but instead he smacked her in the butt with his cane.

"Ouch! God! What was that for?" Cameron yelled getting up and rubbing her bottom for the second time the day.

"I told you it was my job to spank you, not Wilson's. Come on, we're running by your place so you can grab some more stuff and get dressed." House said already walking away to grab his coat.

"Dressed for what?" Cameron asked.

"We're going out to dinner." House said walking out the door. Cameron quickly put her shoes an coat on and followed him out.

"Dinner? You're taking me out on a date?" Cameron asked getting more confused.

"Yup," House said now getting in the car. Cameron decided to let the matter drop as the rode to her place. He pulled up to her building as she got out of the car.

"I'll just grab my stuff and I can get dressed at your place." Cameron said as she unbuckled herself.

"Um, Allison? " House said looking a little embarrassed.

"Yes Greg?" Cameron was curious to see what he was going to say.

"How about you grab most of your stuff. You know, the stuff you usually use. I can give you some room in my place to put all your stuff ." House finished his statement by looking away.

"That'd be nice, Greg." She then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She had to wait before she was in her apartment before falling on her bed and squealing into her pillow. Greg House had basically asked her to move in with him. Not completely, but almost. It's only been two days since her mother died, and two weeks since she and House had gotten together. Time was sure a funny thing. She quickly packed everything in sight and went out to the car. They drove back to House's in a comfortable silence.

Cameron unpacked her things in the draws House made for her. She took She took out her outfit she was going to wear that night.She smiled. The red dress she wore to the fundraiser. Perfect. Although, she wasn't sure how it would look with her blonde hair. House said he would get ready first since he didn't take two days to get ready. He quickly dressed and came out to the den where Cameron was sitting watching TV. She looked over and gazed admiring at her boyfriend. No matter what people may say to her, he was the sexiest thing on earth. He had a pair of dress pants and matching blazer on along with a light blue shirt that complemented him greatly. He leaned slightly on his cane and smirk at her obvious open-mouthed staring. She stood up and went over to him and gave him a kiss.

"I have to go out real quick, but I will be back before you are ready." House told her. She nodded and went to the shower. She got a shower and was currently applying make-up when she heard House re-enter the town home. She blew dried her hair and curled it. The last part was the dress and shoes which she put on with ease. She checked herself in the mirror. Her hair didn't look too bad with the dress. Once she was satisfied she went out to the den. This time House was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was his turn to admire.

She looked like an angel. That dress reminded him of the fundraiser where she looked absolutely stunning. He had to admit, he did like the blonde look on her. It proved her point that intelligence and beauty can come in one package. He went to stand up, but his cane was no where in sight.

"Allison, can you grab my cane? I left it in the kitchen" He asked her. She smiled and went to the kitchen. When she reached her destination she saw his cane on the counter, but it was not alone. Along with his cane was a note and a rose. She picked up the rose as the read the note.

Allison,

Tonight I am going to make up for our first "date." We are going to start over. I know I'm not big on romantic gestures and I can tell you I never will be, but I will try my best to make you happy because for some reason you make me as happy as a love sick teenager. So, thank you for making me a love sick teenager.

- Greg

Cameron's smiled through her tears. She came out of the kitchen with the rose, note, and cane in hand.

"Uh oh" House said spotting her tears. She just walked up to him and kissed him hard.

"Your welcome" She whispered Adan kissed him again, "I love you." There, she said it. She held her breathe waiting for a reply.

"You too, " House said. Well, it wasn't the exact response she was looking for, but she knew it would come with time. She wouldn't rush things, she was smarter than that. She set the rose and note down on the table and handed his cane to him.

"Shall we?" House asked offering her his arm.

"We shall," she responded putting on her coat and taking his arm. They walked out to the car and drove off.

* * *

well there it is people 

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review please!

-Bella


	11. Chapter 12

So sorry for the delay in update. Well this is the next chapter in my story.

Dont own

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

Cameron enjoyed the car ride. She couldn't believe this was her second time just going off with House with absolutely no idea where she was going. She liked it though. The thrill that she can get from no one other than Greg House. She really didn't want to lose that.

They listened to the Beatles for most of the ride. _Typical_, Cameron thought. She decided to entertain herself by going through House's collection. Opening the casement separating herself and House,she rummaged through "The Who"," Journey", " Ray Charles", and others, but when she came to one CD she burst out laughing.

"What?" House demanded, he couldn't imagine what could possibly be so funny. It was him they were talking about, he was the coolest thing...ever. Cameron could hardly remain her composure as she spoke to him.

"Greg I understood the whole "Titanic" thing, but Linoel Richie? I didn't take you to be the _Easy Like a Sunday Mornin'_ type," Her smirk only irked House more. He huffed and took the CD away.

"For your information, that particular object is not in my possession." House remarked.

"Oh? Then whose is it?" Cameron would catch him, she knew it.

"Wilson's" House said simply. _Damn it_, Cameron thought, _too much logic to make fun of him._

Cameron's face fell. Her fun was ruined. She was pouting for about 2 minutes when they showed up at their destination. Cameron's mouth fell. This parking lot, that building, that smell. They were at the exact same restaurant they went to on their first date. She was starting at the building for who knows how long when House appeared outside her window. She was about to open the door, but he beat her to it. She hesitantly stepped outside the vehicle and looked at the man to her left. House got near to her , bent down to her ear level and whispered,

" I told you I was going to make up for our first date," and with that he offered her his arm. She looked at his arm, but instead took his hand. House was a little shaken by this gesture, but none the less he accepted her hand and they both made their way to the restaurant.

As they were seated Cameron was looking around the place in wonder. She's been there before, why did it seem so magnificent now? She quickly recovered and decided to ponder it later. The couple ordered their drinks along with their food, they were now in a comfortable silence.

"Wow." That was the only word that could come out of Cameron's mouth. She didn't expect this, hell she didn't expect anything from House. But this? It was so..reassuring to know he was willing to do something that involves emotions once and awhile

"Wow?" House asked, " I go through all this trouble and all I get is 'wow'?"

Cameron laughed and just looked at him. She took in everything that was Gregory House. Here they were sitting in a place of their disastrous past and hopeful future. It seemed so surreal, she didn't want this to end. Her mind wandered for a second when she realized how they got there. Her mother. The funeral was tomorrow. She felt sick. _Why, _she thought, _why do I have to think about this now? The moment's too perfect to ruin. _House immediately picked up on the change in the woman across from him.

"Allison?" He asked, sincere concern in his voice.

"Greg, I...I..I don't know how to thank you. Everything you've done for me, everything you're doing for me, you're doing without a second thought. I'm scared, I'm happy, I'm sad and depressed, and I haven't felt this good in a long time. Too many emotions are going through me. I'm so confused, so lost. I was like this when my husband died, but this time, I have you. You're here and you have no idea how much of and difference that makes," She grabbed his hand and held on tight, " I love you so much." Cameron looked down as she concluded.

House started at her. He watched as this angel fell and he caught her. Could he tell her? Was it possible for him to truly love someone again? As she looked up into his eyes he knew. Yes. It is possible, and it did happen. She captured him in this disease that not even he can diagnose. He loved her more than she could know, but could he tell her? He watched her silent tears as they fell down her perfect face. He reached up and yet again wiped them away. He then took her chin in his hand so she would face him. There eyes met. Cameron was taken back by the raw emotion in his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you," It was short, it was gruff, but it had more emotion than Cameron had heard in her life. Being Cameron she smiled brilliantly, but the light of the smile soon faded. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles as she rest her forehead against them. She was so tired, so very tired, but this was worth it. She couldn't ask for more.

They ate their food and discussed House's patients and their favorite everythings. The pair learned more and more about each other and fell even more in love with the other. Although, only one would openly admit it. As they finished their desert House produced a box from his pocket. It was velvet and rectangular, Cameron knew what was in it. Her eyes went wide. House pushed the box over toward her. Opening the box, she gasped as she saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was silver diamonds all the way around and at the middle was a heart dressed in rubies.

"Greg..." Cameron was speechless, she didn't deserve something like this.

House shrugged as he responded, " It was my grandmothers, she told me to give it to the person who matters the most. Unfortunately your the winner, so you get the necklace. Congratulations." Cameron saw how he tried to brush it off. She just shook her head and let it be. Trying to get something more out of him would just exhaust her. She put it on and carefully placed her dainty hand on the heart. Standing up, she brushed off her dress and went over to House. She kissed him full on the lips right there in the restaurant. If it was a month ago, House would have pushed her off, but now he just pulled her onto his good leg and ignored the "Awes" coming from surrounding couples.

"Come on," House said quietly," Let's go home." Cameron groaned. She didn't want to go, this was all too perfect. The last thing she wanted to do was go back to her cold world. Though, it wasn't so cold now. She put a smile on and helped him up. They walked out to the parking lot and got into the car.

The next thing Cameron knew, she was being gently shaken by the shoulders. Unwillingly, she opened her eyes to see House. He smirked at her.

"I would have carried you in, but you see I have this thing where.." He didn't get to finish his sentence for he was quickly silenced with a kiss.

"Shut up. I'm tired, let's go to bed." And with that Cameron got out of the car and headed to her "home". Maybe one of these days House will just suck it up and ask her to move in. She shrugged to herself as House let her in. She was stripping all the way to the bedroom. Once she reached her destination she hurriedly grabbed her Pj's and put them on.

"Geez woman, are you eager enough to get me in bed or what?" House joked.

"I'm eager enough to get _me_ into bed. I couldn't care less about you." She replied sleepily. House pretended to be hurt as he himself started to change. The diagnostician was tired too. All this romantic stuff really took a lot out of him. He climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

House heard faint whimpering in the early hours of the morning. It took him a while to realize that it was Cameron. He naturally pulled her close. As he tried to soothe her she only shook harder. They both knew what they had to face tomorrow. House only gripped tighter. He wasn't going to let her go through this alone. Once this is all over, everything will be the way it should. He finally see that Cameron smile he fell in love with in the first place. Everything will be fine. They just had to get through this. House told Cameron that they should rest, that they will need all their strength tomorrow. They fell asleep holding each other, and all through the night, neither of them let go.

* * *

ok, I know this chapter is a little short, I'm working on multiple stories. And please if you haven't check out my other one shots and I'm starting another story called "Slipped Confessions"

Thank you all so much! PLEASE REVIEW!

-Bella


	12. Chapter 13

Hello! I'M HERE! Don't worry I didn't die. Things have just been hectic. Anyways here we go next chapter to my little story.

Reviewers: Thank you for all the comments! keep 'em coming!

Enjoy!

* * *

Cameron woke up the next morning to the high pitched sound of the alarm clock. With her eyes still closed she reached over her partner's side of the bed to turn it off only to realize that the bed was vacant. Cameron didn't have the energy to get up and look for House. She just slide under the covers and willed the world and the day away.

House woke up surprisingly early considering it was a Saturday. He laid in bed for an hour or so just staring blankly at the ceiling thinking. Thinking of what was going to happen today, what happened yesterday, what will happen tomorrow. He never really thought too much on his future before. He figured he would just live and practice medicine until the vicodin fried his liver. Now, everything was so different. He had reason now, he had a purpose. Cameron needed him to protect her. He never knew what it was like to be truly needed like this. With Stacy it was all want and no need. They could get by without the other easily. It was only the passion they seeked. Cameron needed House. She couldn't get through the day without him by her side. And that felt...good.

House grew tired of thinking so he decided to get ready for the day. He grabbed out his clothes he would wear to the funeral and placed them on the end of the bed. Simple black pants with a button down black shirt. He didn't need to get all dressed up, Cameron would understand that he would just be uncomfortable. Grabbing a towel, House headed toward the bathroom to get a shower.

Cameron was under the covers for a good five minutes when she heard water running. She figured she probably should start getting ready for the day ahead. Throwing off her covers she walked over to her closet space and pulled out her funeral outfit. It was simple, much like House's choice in clothing. A simple black dress that stopped right above the knee, nothing special. She laid her dress on top of the bed. Taking a few steps back she just stood and stared at it. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face.

Cameron walked up to the bed and knelt down beside it. She clasped her hands together and started to do something she hadn't done in 15 years. Pray.

"Oh God, I don't even know why I'm praying if I don't believe in you. You abandoned me when you killed my brother. Or rather, you proved your non-existence. Even if you don't consider one of your children. I only ask one thing. Please...PLEASE...don't take Greg away from me. That's all. You think you can do that?"

She concluded her prayer by looking up towards the ceiling, tear stained eyes and all. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and regain control. All at once she felt the sudden need to be close to House. She quickly stood up and went into the bathroom. House was there showering when he heard Cameron walk in.

"Allison? Is that you?" He asked, knowing that she probably wasn't at her best right now.

He got no reply . Cameron continued walking until she reached the shower. Opening the shower door, she stepped inside still completely clothed. Greg look at her in shock.

"Ally?"

Still no reply. Cameron just walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his middle, holding on for dear life. House turned behind him and shut off the shower. Turning back to Cameron he wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry once again.

"Shhh. Allison, it's ok. I'm here" House said unsure, never really having practice in the art of calming hysterical women

"Don't you dare, Greg. Don't you dare." Allison said in a firm voice. House raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't I dare what?" House asked truly confused. Cameron pulled away and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Don't you dare leave me, Greg. Please don't leave me. Everybody leaves. I...I..." Her sentence trailed off as her voice cracked. House sighed. This wasn't the first time she's said this. He pulled the crying woman closer to himself and gently caressed her face.

"Allison, look at me" She didn't.

"Ally. Look.At.Me." She did.

"I don't know what I have to do to prove to you that I'm not going anyway. That my motives are pure. That I love you. I will never, you understand me? Never, leave you. I will always be there."

Allison nodded, but never loosened her grip.

"I love you" she whispered with more emotion than House had ever heard from her.

"I love you, too" House replied as he kissed the top of her head," Now, come on. I feel awkward standing in the shower with only one of us naked."

Cameron smiled at his joke. _That's my girl_, House thought, _I missed that smile._

Cameron took her turn at getting a shower after a heated debate as to why House can't shower with her. When she walked out of the bathroom House was already dressed and sitting on the bed reading a book. Cameron gave a small smile at the sight. She quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed. After applying all her make up and fixing her hair she walked back into the bedroom.

House stood up and checked her out.

"Wow. How do you always manage to be beautiful?" House asked her with a sincerity in his voice Cameron never heard from him.

"The same way you always manage to be right." Cameron smirked at her own reply. House grinned.

"I'm rubbing off on you, my little duckling."

"Unfortunately." Cameron said, knowing full well it was true.

"Well," House said grabbing up his cane, "Are you ready?" Cameron's faced rapidly changed. This didn't go unnoticed by House.

"No," She said, "But I have to face it, don't I?" House walked up to her and wiped away a stray tear.

"Yeah, you do. Just remember though, you aren't facing it alone." He gently kissed her and for a second Cameron forgot where she was going that day.

They walked to the front hallway and pulled on their jackets. And for yet another time, they walked out of the front door arm and arm, ready to face the day together.

* * *

Ok, I love to leave you hangnig just a little. Anway..Please review!

-Bella


	13. Chapter 14

I know, I know. I haven't been around in awhile. But never fear! Here is an update that will hopefully satisfy you for the time being. Thank you to all those who have waited for this long over due update!

Enjoy!

-Bella

The car ride to Brown's Funeral Home was silent. Cameron had her head turned to look out the window, her hair covering her face. This irritated House. He wanted to look at her. He wanted so bad to just shield her from everything. He couldn't help but marvel at this wave of emotion he felt around her. It was too unreal to be true.

Pulling into the parking lot, House took a deep breath. It took Cameron nearly two minutes after the engine went off to even realize they have stopped. She felt as if she was in a dream world, a world where nightmares dominate and there was no hope of ever returning to the life you once knew. Then, she looked over at House. She still felt as if she was in a dream, but not of nightmares. She felt safe, secure. As if all that has ever haunted her was shunned by this one man. And then her dream man spoke.

"Ready?" he asked with his usual sarcasm. She welcomed it.

"Do I look ready?" she returned. He gave a soft laugh and got out of the car.

Cameron imitated his movements. Hand in hand, hand on cane, and hand on Kleenex, they walked together towards the home. Pulling the door open House lead Cameron inside. The home was very closed in. Cameron didn't know weather it was a comfort or if it just made her even more claustrophobic.

Viewing the room Cameron saw very few people. There were a couple of her mother's friends, but no one she really could talk to. A man in a black suit and tie came over with a name tag that read "George Brown." He was on the short side, with a balding head and warm eyes. He put out a hand to shake and House accepted the gesture.

"Hello. I'm George Brown," the man introduced himself, " I am the head of this here home and I wish to offer my deepest condolances. I am truly terribly sorry for your lost. How are you related to the deceased?"

A shiver, that House clearly felt, went down Cameron's spine. She didn't know how to take her mother being called "deceased." House snaked his arm around her waist. Feeling this, Cameron felt her strength return, what little she has that is.

" I am her daughter," Cameron managed to get out. House didn't fail in noticing the hint of pride in her voice as she stood a little straighter.

_That's my girl, _House thought.

The man nodded his head in understanding. He then explained that the viewing room was down the hall and to the right. Cameron thanked him and she and House went down the hall. They stopped short of the room. House was willing to stand there as long as Cameron needed. She took a deep, shaky breath and then nodded. House took that as his signal.

No one else was in the room. _Thank God, _Cameron thought. She looked at all the flowers. Roses. Her mom's favorite, and hers too. Candles were lit sporadically around the room. It seemed she was looking at everything, but what she knew she had to see. Then, she saw a coffin, black with the lid open. Within it laid her mother, so peacefully lying there you would expect her to start snoring. Cameron then left House to walk up to her mother. House stayed behind knowing that Cameron needed this time.

Cameron walked transfixed up to the coffin. She folded her mothers hands,smoothed her dress, and gently touched her chin. She couldn't believe it. Her mother left her behind with nothing but a memory. Could she even really remember her mother? Has she been so out of touch? They could have shared so much, but Cameron just couldn't let her walls break.

House stood back watching Cameron. He watched as she did little touch ups on her mother. Almost as mother would do to her daughter before she went out on her first date. He watched as Cameron bent down to whisper something in her mother's ear. He couldn't read her lips, maybe she would tell him later. Cameron then turned around reveling her face to House. One tear, that's all that ran down her face. Not the million he was expecting. She walked slowly and carefully to him with an air about her that so silent and calm, it scared him. She got as close as she possibly could to him before speaking.

"Let's go," she said. That was it. No arguments. House knew better. He just stared at her, his look asking her if that was what she truly wanted. They would be leaving before the funeral even started.

"Yes," she answered his silent question, "I have said what I wanted to say and now I want to leave."

House nodded. They started to walk away, but House then stopped walking.

"Greg?" Cameron asked, curious by his behavior.

"I have to do something." He walked away and up to Mrs. Cameron. He mimicked Cameron's action and bent down to whisper something. He then walked back and took Cameron's hand.

"What was that all about?" She asked clearly confused.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

Unsatisfied, Cameron walked with House back out to the car. The ride home was just as silent as the ride to the funeral home. Once they pulled up, the couple sat in the car for a few minutes to just soak up what just happened. It was only one in the afternoon, but Cameron felt so tired she could easily pass it off as midnight. She wanted a nap. Luckily House was thinking the same thing.

"Come on," House said, " We can get our pj's back on and go back to sleep for a couple hours." Cameron agreed and followed Greg into the house.

Ten minutes later the two were lying in bed on their sides looking at each other. Neither of them could think of anything to say. Weariness just overtook them both. Cameron then spoke breaking the silence.

"I told my mother that I hope she is proud of me and that I hope one day I could be the mother to my child as she was to me." House looked at her with one of his piercing glares. Cameron feared this. Was his upset? Did she imply anything? Was he going to run?It was too much.

House pulled her to him and started to gently rub her arm, he heard Cameron sigh out of relief.

"I'm sure she is proud." He said with utmost confidence.

"Do you want to know what I said?" He continued. She nodded.

"I said," he stated, taking yet another deep breath, " that I hope she aproves of me and that I hope that she wouldn't mind if..."

"If what?" Cameron asked, she hope the feeling she had of where this was going was right.

"_If_ she wouldn't mind me asking her daughter to marry me."

Cameron shot straight up and looked at House with the biggest eyes he had ever seen. He knew that he was fulfilling one of her school girl fantasies she had when she first came to work for him.

"Greg.." she breathed.

"A yes or no would be suficiant."

"Yes! Of course! Oh my...yes!" She nearly screamed as she leaped onto him. He kissed her, a thrilling feeling knowing that it would be one of many. Who would have thought that Gregory House would settle down.

"Who would have thought..." Greg said a few hours later as he laid in bed with a sleeping Cameron in his arms.

It could be true what they say, tragedy can bring great beauty.

* * *

Don't worry! This is NOT the end! I hope you enjoyed this :)

Please as alway, REVIEW! It is much appreciated.

-Bella


	14. Chapter 15

Ladies and gentlemen, sad to say it, but this is the LAST chapter of my story. So sad, so sad. You have made it this far and have read my first story, ever, and I appreciate all of the reviews and support you have given me :) Please, check out my other stories if you like this one! And now onto the finale.

Enjoy!

-Bella

The talk was all around the hospital. Gregory House settling down? And to Allison Cameron?? No one could believe it, but nonetheless it was true. Of course House's behavior was untouched. He still snarked, made interns cry, and made degrading comments to Cuddy about her shirts. Although with all this "normal" behavior, there was something different about Dr. Gregory House, MD. He would do things here in there that were thought to be...humane.

Allison Cameron was back at work, and glad to be there. She was in her ER running around, stitching here, yelling at interns there. Yes, it was safe to say House has rubbed on her.

_ Allison House._

The thought of her soon to be new name scared her and excited her at the same time. She couldn't believe all she had been through with the man. He held her when she cried, he talked to her father, he took care of her mother, he took care of_ her._ She has seen a side of House that no one has seen. She broke his walls, and somehow, he still had his pride. In the middle of these thoughts and stitching up an ailing four-year-old, a pager sound was heard.

_Time to go home. Get your ass up here._

_Lovely,_ Cameron thought, all the while beaming.

She handed her charts to a near by resident and walked past the ever gossiping nurses to the elevator. The ride up to House's floor felt like a dream. Cameron just couldn't take in everything that has happened. She had a major loss, but with the loss came a gain that was more precious to her than anything else. In one man she found hope, love, comfort, pain, hate, and passion. In one man she discovered that life is hers to live, and she was sure as hell going to live it. Cameron step off the elevator...

House sat there and waited for Cameron. He couldn't believe all that had occurred. Cameron. Allison. He always thought she was an optimistic puppy who couldn't be broken. But to see her broken, to truly witness her world crumble around her and there was nothing she could do, it killed him. Nothing had ever touched him like that. Nothing had ever made him care so much. He had no choice, he had to let her in. He had to let her in in order to save her. He saved her life, just like so many others. Although, this time is was not from a diagnosis. All this time he never knew the answer to her, never knew how to cure her. Then, he found it. He found it when he came into his shower and held onto him with all her might, muttering things he never thought he'd her from anyone. Here he was, the greatest diagnostician in the world, making his greatest diagnosis: the cure for pain : love.

Cameron walked down the hall and to the door of Dr. House's office. He sat there facing the window. He thumped his cane and stared into the dark sky in apparent thought. He turned around at her entrance. Blue met blue-grey. Smile met smile. Understanding met understanding.

"Ready?" Cameron asked.

"Yea," he replied grabbing up his stuff. He stopped and looked at her while continuing, "Never thought I would be."

She smiled at his meaning. House came up and grabbed her hand, not failing to feel her engagement ring that fit perfectly on her small ring finger.

Three hours later the couple lay in bed holding onto each other. A silent embrace brought up emotions so loud, they felt as if they were in a crowded room, gliding past all the other people, only seeing each other. Cameron broke the silence.

"Can you believe it?" she whispered. House sighed and pulled her close.

"No"

"Me either."

"Yea"

"You still awake?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, Gregory House"

"I...love you Allison ...House."

Just like that. There is a force that we all fight, but eventually, we all fall to the power. Pain, agony, hatred, all things that become irrelevant when there is love and support. We all need a rock, we all need a support system. We something to keep us going when our world becomes dark.

Love is the greatest thing of all.

And it is love, that teaches even the greatest asses to dance.

_The End._

_This story is dedicated to James Tully Brown a loving uncle,brother,son, and husband who died of Spinal cancer, September 1954- September 2007 _

* * *

The end! I really do hope you enjoyed the story :) Please review and check out some of my other stuff.

The last line "love teaches even asses to dance" is a french proverb I found that I couldn't resist putting in :)

Well this is Bella signing out!

-Bella


End file.
